


【승승】習慣（番外篇）

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【승승】習慣 [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Another story, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 210207--
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【승승】習慣 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【승승】習慣（番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 210207  
> \--

「欸？」

姜昇植愣了三秒後點點頭，把跨出去的腳收了回來。

沒想到這麼簡單就被說服，但是對一個薪水不高的上班族來說，能省下電費真的挺賺的。

看著被塞到懷裡的睡衣對韓勝宇說了聲謝謝，走進浴室拿起沐浴乳和洗髮精端詳了一會，想著原來這就是他身上那股茶樹香味的來源。

「唉……韓勝宇你這蠢蛋啊……」趴在床沿，檢討自己說服姜昇植過夜的理由好像很沒道理，怎麼會有人突然就想幫鄰居省電。

淋浴聲讓他的耳根逐漸泛紅，抬起頭拍拍臉頰讓自己振作，韓勝宇將床上擺放的雜物一個個收好，躺在床上滾來滾去，確認不管怎麼睡都不會撞到任何東西，才又重新將被子鋪好。

用手機去查姜昇植上次在公司偷看的店，想著之後該找什麼藉口帶對方一起去那裡吃飯，順便記下情侶優惠什麼時候結束，要是在那之前能有進一步的發展就好了。

「社……勝宇哥在看什麼呀？」

「啊，沒、沒什麼，你先吹頭髮吧。」

一轉頭就看見姜昇植抓著放在頭上的毛巾兩端歪頭看著自己。

喂，也太可愛了吧！是小狗嗎！

韓勝宇強忍住內心的衝動慢慢走過去將對方推到床沿坐下，將吹風機遞給對方後拿好衣服躲進浴室。

姜昇植盤腿吹著頭髮，想到今天要睡在這裡還是覺得很不好意思，在心裡對自己喊話別給對方帶來任何麻煩，將用完的吹風機放回了原位，聽浴室門打開的聲音轉頭看去，卻只見幾根手指攀在門緣。

濕漉漉的頭髮、不安的眼神和赤裸的肩膀緩緩出現在門後，看來似乎遇上了什麼困擾。

難道是忘記拿浴巾了？

姜昇植看著有口難言把頭抵在門上的韓勝宇，聲音聽起來很悶，但說出來的話又讓人想笑。

「我……不小心把衣服全噴濕了……」

「欸？」

韓勝宇本來是想在洗澡的時候沖去所有雜念，告訴自己就算姜昇植再可愛也不應該因為人來了就對他有些奇怪的想法。

要換的衣褲都放在比鏡子還高的架子上，只要稍微注意一下就不會有事，偏偏，想到等等要跟姜昇植躺在同一張床上便覺得越洗越熱，拿著蓮蓬頭的手就完全暴走了。

亂揮一通，整間浴室的牆都濕了，當發現外頭吹風機的聲音停止了才關了水將手伸到架子上，摸到衣服才發現自己都做了什麼蠢事，能幫他的又只有姜昇植一個，如果現在家裡沒人，他就能哀怨幾聲後全裸出來穿衣服了，但現在可不行啊。

姜昇植邊憋笑邊依指示幫韓勝宇拿了一套衣服，遞給對方時手還是忍不住發抖，韓勝宇接過後迅速穿好出來，扁嘴瞪一眼警告姜昇植不要再笑了，並強調並不是每次洗澡都會發生這種意外，今天就只是手突然有點不聽話罷了。

「哈哈哈哈，是封印在裡面的魔力開始不受控制之類的嗎？」

「……」

完全被當成中二病了。

但能看到姜昇植大笑的樣子，偶爾出個糗好像也不壞。

韓勝宇伸手揉亂姜昇植的頭髮，催促對方上床睡覺，提醒一句明天還要上班後自己先鑽進了被窩，背向姜昇植，憑著另一邊床鋪凹陷的感覺和一瞬間吹進背後的風來知道對方是不是已經躺好了。

姜昇植也背對著韓勝宇，輕輕抓著被子，聽著對方的呼吸聲，試著配合好來掩飾自己的緊張。

韓勝宇努力調整呼吸，希望聽起來就好像他已經安穩入睡了。

心跳聲怎麼就沒辦法調整音量呢，要是被他聽見該怎麼辦。

不知道彼此正抱著相同想法的兩人，就只是不斷地讓心裡的小人跑來跑去，沒注意到越靠越近，背貼背的瞬間，同時在心裡大叫並祈求大腦快點休息。

什麼都別想了，快結束這個難熬的夜晚啊。

韓勝宇聞到姜昇植身上熟悉的味道，吞吞口水，腦裡開始想要是姜昇植突然轉過來解開睡衣扣子誘惑自己的話該怎麼辦、要是姜昇植突然把手伸到自己的褲子裡該怎麼辦，這類根本就不會發生的事情。

他知道姜昇植絕對不會那麼做，卻還是因為那些想像而起了生理反應，只好閉上雙眼想想寶寶鯊魚是怎麼唱的。

寶寶鯊魚，嘟嘟嚕嘟嘟。

寶寶鯊魚，嘟嘟嚕嘟嘟。

寶寶鯊魚……嘟嘟嚕嘟嘟……

韓勝宇以為只要想像鯊魚家族們游來游去的樣子，那些雜念就會被淨化消去，卻感覺自己身在一個寬廣的空間，魚群圍繞在姜昇植身旁，韓勝宇盯著對方笑著和魚群打招呼的樣子，像是對美術館裡的藝術品著迷般看得出神。

注意到這股視線後，眼裡便多了幾分嫵媚，咬咬唇轉身面向對方，緩緩踩上節奏扭動身軀，手從頸部開始往下到胸部，再往下撫去，濕透的白襯衫和皮褲緊貼著皮膚，那人解開幾顆鈕扣，俯下身手撐地板爬向韓勝宇，韓勝宇才發現自己不知何時已經坐在地板上，看著對方主動吻上來……

等等！寶、寶寶鯊魚勒？怎麼變十九禁了！

睜開眼睛往下看，那個不該醒著的地方實在是太有精神了。

「要瘋了……」

韓勝宇用氣音說出了心聲，幾秒後摀住嘴，偷偷轉頭看對方的狀態，好險已經睡著了，雖然想偷偷去廁所解決，但怕下床的動作也會吵到淺眠的姜昇植而不敢起身，只好閉上眼再次嘗試睡眠。

  
  


隔天。

姜昇植起得很早，輕手輕腳地下床拿好自己的東西，偷看一會韓勝宇的睡臉就回到自己的房間，將對方借給自己的睡衣放到洗衣籃裡，換好正裝後傳了道謝的訊息給對方就準備去上班。

韓勝宇因為手機震動聲醒來，看到姜昇植說要去公司急忙爬起來打電話叫他等一下，用最快的速度洗臉換衣服，打開門發現姜昇植就站在自己房間門口還故作鎮定，清清喉嚨跟對方說早安。

「昨天睡得……還好嗎？」

姜昇植點點頭，雖然以為會因為緊張而失眠，但意外地當他數到第七盒炸雞桶的時候睡意就來了。

「這樣啊，那以後我們就都一起上下班吧。」

嗯？後面那句跟剛剛的話題有關聯嗎？

姜昇植沒有將疑惑說出口，現在好像可以吐槽又好像不行，因為韓勝宇一說完就轉身把頭輕輕撞到門上，他是太累了嗎。

這個人真的挺有趣的。

姜昇植微笑著說好，韓勝宇便向對方豎起大拇指，在心裡大放煙火歡呼，拉著對方的手下樓。

韓勝宇忘了他們還不是可以牽手的關係。

直到姜昇植紅著臉說感覺有很多人在看他們才想起來。

在公司門口放開了緊扣的手，裝作若無其事地把人送進辦公室，韓勝宇向姜昇植揮揮手，看見對方也朝自己揮手後跟著秘書離開。

「你覺得怎麼樣？我不小心就一路牽過來了耶，會不會被當作在偷吃豆腐之類的……」

「要是很委屈，就不會乖乖給您牽整路了吧。」

哦？對耶。

來這裡的路上過了不只一個紅綠燈，姜昇植其實隨時都能把韓勝宇的手甩開，但他卻等到了公司才說。

這麼一想，雖然不小心對人家十指緊扣，但放開之前，姜昇植的手指也是扣在自己手背上的呢！

想到這裡，韓勝宇的嘴角又上揚到了極限，開始邊走邊哼起歌來，秘書看著他一臉嫌棄地表示不想再接受任何戀愛諮商，請韓勝宇不要再說給他聽，但對方似乎沒聽見。

  
  


姜昇植趴在桌上，剛剛出門的時候雖然稍微嚇到了，卻又不討厭被牽著的感覺，想想韓勝宇這段時間的舉動，如果不是對自己有意思就太奇怪了，但也有可能是變成朋友後就會開始增加肢體接觸的類型。

還是再觀察看看吧，要是誤會不就太糗了。

如果韓勝宇真的喜歡自己的話，到時候……就順其自然吧。

叩叩叩。

敲打桌面的聲音讓姜昇植醒來，韓勝宇的臉就在眼前，周遭很安靜，看來是不小心當了一天的薪水小偷呢。

「走吧。」

「嗯。」

對方又牽起了自己的手，這次姜昇植沒被嚇到了。

  
  


互道晚安後各自回到房裡，姜昇植將即食白飯放進微波爐，打開鮪魚罐頭淋在飯上開吃，韓勝宇打電話問他要不要一起吃晚餐，姜昇植刻意語帶遺憾表示自己已經在吃了。

「這樣啊……那我可以把我的晚餐帶去你那邊吃嗎？」

姜昇植聽完差點沒噴飯，才回家沒幾分鐘又要見面了嗎？

「……好。」手抬到嘴邊強忍著笑意，等掛了電話才把臉埋到床上的柴犬娃娃肚子上偷笑。

韓勝宇來了以後驚訝地問姜昇植怎麼只吃這一點東西、這樣會飽嗎，邊說邊將端來的一鍋湯放在桌子中間，再回去端了幾盤菜過來，然後叫姜昇植多吃點，這樣身體才會健康，要是吃不飽還可以再煮，讓姜昇植終於忍不住在對方面前笑出來了。

「好像照顧孫子的阿嬤哦，哈哈哈哈。」

「……好歹也是阿公吧。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

邊吃邊聊又一度忘了時間的流逝，原本隔著的一小段距離不知何時就不見了，嘻笑聲在逐漸放大的呼吸中變得安靜，像說好般同時注視著彼此的眼睛，韓勝宇的手心覆上姜昇植的手背，雙唇緊貼，交換一次唾液後擁吻起來。

我好像也很喜歡你，而這並不是意料之外的事情。

也許在淡紫色手帕闖進視線那一刻，就注定會變成這樣了。

隔音問題讓姜昇植盡量忍耐著別發出聲，韓勝宇的手不停撫摸著姜昇植的大腿，按在內側的大拇指一點一點逼近最敏感的部位，另一隻手伸進衣服裡摸上胸前，姜昇植按住了大腿上的手，想表示自己還沒準備好。

韓勝宇輕聲問是不是會緊張，看見對方點頭便放慢了所有動作，邊吻邊引導姜昇植的手來摸自己的身體，幫彼此脫去衣物，韓勝宇給了姜昇植一個擁抱，拍拍背告訴他這不會太可怕。

姜昇植紅著臉說現在比剛剛好一點，只不過心臟好像出問題了。

尤其是當彼此都變得赤裸後，看見韓勝宇的某處已經挺立著，彷彿在說已經就緒，雖然有點期待，但到底要怎麼不怕，感覺就會超痛的。

韓勝宇將姜昇植摸硬後，要姜昇植先看著他的動作，等等只要試著模仿就可以了。

「好……啊……」

姜昇植是第一次經歷這種事，本來偶爾覺得需要就只會用手解決而已，沒想到被吞吐的感覺竟然比起用手要舒服上好幾倍，在快受不了之前喊停，沒想到韓勝宇還一臉好奇地問真的要停嗎。

「好像再一下就出來了說……」

「……」

而換姜昇植幫韓勝宇的時候，韓勝宇立即仰頭發出喘聲，輕輕扶著姜昇植的頭稍微按著讓對方可以再含深一些，同時不忘鼓勵和稱讚，最終讓姜昇植吃進了大量的精液。

韓勝宇把人帶到床上，俯身壓倒對方，一手撫著腰間，一手探進了至今無人探索過的區域，緩緩進出著，等對方的聲音從難受轉為難耐，姜昇植張開了雙腿，閉上眼沉浸在新鮮的快感裡，韓勝宇見狀將唇貼近對方耳邊先給過預告才將自己的硬物送了進去。

姜昇植一時忘記要忍住聲音，聽著對方的物體撞在自己裡面發出啪啪聲響，感覺羞恥卻止不住跟著進出的節奏發出喘息。

話說做這種事的時候床本來就會搖成這樣嗎？

大家都把這麼舒服的事當作家常便飯在做？

光一次就快不行了，其他人是怎麼辦到的……

韓勝宇一直觀察著姜昇植的反應，看起來對方已經完全不緊張了，先換成騎乘體位再撐起身讓姜昇植能趴在自己懷裡，就這樣抱著對方大力抽插起來，姜昇植的喘聲在韓勝宇耳畔環繞，整個空間只剩下滿滿的情慾。

韓勝宇問，現在對姜昇植來說，他是誰、是怎樣的存在。

想要聽到對方說自己是最特別的，想聽姜昇植說他是他的。

答案已經決定好了，你只要回答就行。

「社長……」

「不對哦。」

答錯的話，懲罰時間就開始了。

還沒從餘溫中緩過神對方的溫熱就再次衝了進來，姜昇植的腦子裡除了和韓勝宇做愛很舒服以外已經裝不下其他想法，任憑韓勝宇用要讓自己的身體習慣這件事為由，整晚都不得安寧。

  
  


「唉唷，金太太，你昨天有沒有聽到……」

「吼，當然有啊，不知道哪樓的那麼誇張……」

韓勝宇和姜昇植還沒下樓就聽見其他住戶的談話，心虛地不敢走下去，靠在牆邊等那些人的聲音越來越遠，幾乎聽不見了才離開公寓。

雖然考慮著搬家，但畢竟兩個人都搬到這裡不久，這麼快就走似乎有些可惜，而且住隔壁又不怕見不到面，隨時都可以造訪對方家裡，暫時維持現狀也沒什麼不好。

韓勝宇做了兩人份的便當，還分成了早餐跟午餐，說以後每天都會先在門口等，午休的時候也會過去找他，讓姜昇植不用擔心三餐吃不飽。

姜昇植聽完後點點頭朝韓勝宇鞠躬並道謝。

「……阿嬤。」

「喂。」

  
  


看到姜昇植今天也和韓勝宇一起來公司的人都嚇得不輕，但當姜昇植問怎麼了，所有人就只是搖搖頭不敢多八卦一句。

而在韓勝宇送姜昇植上班又接他下班的第二個禮拜，大家就開始習以為常，沒看見兩個人黏在一起反而還會覺得奇怪，雖然心裡的那股好奇並沒有消失。

這樣的日常持續了好幾個月，直到他們搬家同居後也沒有改變過。

在租約到期前也常互相蹭飯、猜拳討論今天要睡誰家，除了聊天以外也會一起玩遊戲，雖然韓勝宇對遊戲不是很懂，但姜昇植總會很有耐心地指導對方。

也常常在某個瞬間燃起慾火滾到床上，姜昇植知道在戰場上中離很沒禮貌，卻阻止不了韓勝宇將自己的手機放到離床很遠的地方，迫使他不管之後手機畫面上顯示的是勝利或失敗，都只能先專注在對方身上。

還得小心被其他住戶抗議而忍住聲音，直到他們搬到了一個隔音很好的地方，才終於不用擔心了。

「如果我被檢舉都是哥害的……」

每次完事後姜昇植都會私訊剛剛在同一個隊伍裡的玩家，說發生一點緊急狀況需要處理才會不小心中離，打完字就轉頭瞪向罪魁禍首。

「遊戲有我重要嗎？」嘟起嘴換了撒嬌用的聲線耍賴，不想承認自己有任何錯誤。

「……有一點點。」

「嗚嗚……」

放在臉上的手被拉開，韓勝宇看著姜昇植將手帕輕輕壓到自己的眼睛下方。

明明知道是假哭卻不拆穿還配合演戲。

也是習慣使然吧，沒有相處到現在的話，怎麼知道第一印象成熟穩重的人其實如此幼稚呢。

韓勝宇拿開手帕攤開放到姜昇植頭上。

「哥在幹嘛？」

「頭紗。」

噗哧。

姜昇植已經數不清這是第幾次被戳中笑點了。

  
  


手推車裡放著日常用品和各自想吃的東西，姜昇植必須常常盯著韓勝宇，防止他偷放一些用來搞笑的東西，比方說他們誰都穿不到的絲襪之類的。

「哥不是想做這個吧？」點開綜藝節目裡才會出現的絲襪套頭截圖。

「你覺得我是有那種搞笑慾望的人嗎？」

「嗯。」

在姜昇植的眼神威嚇下乖乖把多拿的東西都放回去，韓勝宇一點都不覺得可惜，因為真正的目的其實已經達到了。

笑聲忍不住從嘴裡漏出來，引來對方疑惑的視線。

「到底在開心什麼……」

「嘿嘿。」

韓勝宇摟著對方的腰，腦裡跑過一行字幕。

**每日任務：獲得姜昇植的吐槽，大成功！**

  
  


伸手撫上對方的睡臉，在心裡為曾低估自己的耐心而道歉。

即使只有一瞬間也不該閃過那種想法的。

_ 會不會某天突然就膩了？ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


蠢蛋。

  
  


當然是不會啊。


End file.
